DESCRIPTION (adapted from the Abstract): Papa Ola Lokahi is a private, not for profit health administration organization mandated to serve Native Hawaiians in the State of Hawaii. Papa Ola Lokahi is located in downtown Honolulu and proposes a DSL line and mail server to provide high-speed Internet access and Facilitate E-mail use at its site. The activities proposed in this grant have two clear goals: 1. Access: To provide Papa Ola Lokahi staff with high speed access to Internet and E-mail communication. 2. Training: To provide Papa Ola Lokahi staff and the staff of related agencies with training on the efficient and effective use of the Internet as a research tool. In order to accomplish these goals, grant funds are being requested to support the initial activation and set up of a high speed DSL Line, a mail server, consultant fees, and training costs to ensure that POL staff can use and maintain the new Internet system.